


San Jericho

by Starfire302



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Mirror, Amnesia, Chinese Language, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In a way, M/M, Original PL600, Post-Canon, Simon Gives His Heart, Virtual Reality, just mention, some original characters - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: 黑镜AU-S03E04 San Junipero赛门换心线建立云端城市圣耶利哥后，仿生人有两种方式获得永生：不断替换老化部件，并定期清除陈旧数据；或废弃机体，将软体数据上传云端。在革命中牺牲的仿生人成为了圣耶利哥的第一批居民。





	San Jericho

醒来时，马库斯坐在底特律公园的长椅上，一个人。之所以用醒来一词而不是启动，是因为他不再感觉到繁复程序逐一运行、各个组件依次运作这一过程所带来的，从黑暗深潭中浮起一般的等待的阵痛。他是一下子醒来的。这是他在这个地方感到新奇的第一件事。随即他发现，他的声学、光学组件也不再需要通过分析和调整来适应环境以接收信息，而更像是他所面对的风景、周身的一切都自觉地在他心中明晰而美妙地呈现出来。过去的几十年中，这种仿生人处理自身、自身与世界关系的过程已经成为活着的一部分，极其短暂但不容忽视，于是他立即感受到一种轻盈与飘忽。

马库斯站了起来，他的视野一片清晰，再也不是老化组件所处理出的失真而模糊的图像，他的听觉模拟器也不再日日夜夜回响着不受控制的电流声。这个公园如此真实，触手可及。他轻轻踱步到有些凹凸不平的石板小道上，这时他发现自己穿着那一件灰白色的、领子宽大的长风衣。穿过小道，他来到草地上，这是他第一次这样观察这个公园。很多年前，他还在照顾卡尔的时候，他无数次穿过这个公园，穿过静谧，风拂过他的背，树叶画之字飘落，他的眼睛平平地望着，风和树叶隐隐绰绰。如果他的任务不是特别紧急，他便会站在公园的门柱旁，在不影响清洁仿生人工作的位置，转转眼睛观察这一切。画家教导他观察。他看到一个年幼的男孩冲过来，撞倒了一名正在工作的清洁仿生人，又兴奋而不安地跑跳开。他为什么要这么做？马库斯的软体驱使他形成了一个问题，他充分地感到不解。扶起那位仿生人时，他想，预先植入的信息和从书本中获取的知识永远也不够穷尽对人类的认知。人类是除不尽的质数，他们眼中只有一与自身。人类不可分解，不可理解，因此而不完美。一个身躯单薄、头脑平凡的年幼男孩对他来说也像是一个星云般的谜团。他不能停止观察。回家以后，他将这些想法告诉了卡尔，卡尔正在作画。

此刻，他不是站在门柱旁，而是站在公园的中心，许多年前，小男孩从这里跑向清扫落叶的仿生人。他发现在由像星座一般连结的枫树所构成的空间中，这是一个小小、小小的世界。重重叠叠的赤黄色的枫叶、长椅上静静躺着的一块潮湿树皮、野鸽柔顺的深绿色脖颈、小道与步履带来的木琴声一样的回响、在空中延展的枝干、在地上奔跑的男孩，一切都有动机，一切都在一阵风和一串笑声中自洽地运转着。或许有不解，或许有荒唐，但它们在地心深处，在触及不到的地方。

他不知道自己成为了什么，又来到了哪里。马库斯想，或许自己变得和眼前这棵高大舒展的枫树没有区别。

 

马库斯离开公园，街道敞阔，飘扬着一种轻柔的既像音乐又像碎碎杂谈的声音。所有街道建筑和布局都和记忆中的模样如出一辙，只是巨大的模控生命商店已经不复存在，与仿生人贸易相关的一切都被替换下来。店铺整洁明亮地排列在一起，里面空空荡荡的，只有各式各样的商品闪着鳞片一样的光。道路右侧的影院张贴着颜色鲜艳、线条奇异的海报。没有人售票，没有人管理，马库斯径直走进去，他走进一个影厅，由暗至明，里面正在播放的是2038年上映的一部讲述太空旅行的电影。荧幕上的人穿着在恒星之光下映出白色边缘的宇航服，在深邃的宇宙中缓缓飘行。影片诞生于大众无暇顾及那个过大的外太空的时代，因此人们反而发觉两个小时的视觉历险分外迷人。如今影片中的内容大都以某种与剧情不尽相同，但也相差不远的方式实现，未来总是这么走来。太空变得像喝过牛奶后不洗就会发臭的玻璃杯一样现实，不再是遥远行星、虫洞穿越、暗淡蓝点、永恒孤独，而是充斥着国际航道、旅行证件、安全须知、氧气设备、沿途广告。只有在老电影中，太空还是纯粹的形而上学，是人类庞大情感的盛放之处，尚可从中一瞥蓝色行星曾经对宇宙一往无前的忠诚与自放其中的勇气。

不过这一切都与仿生人无关，这只是一个族群的内部挣扎，一部影片的视角有时只像针尖那么大。革命后数年，直到40年代中期才出现了第一部没有人类参与，由仿生人独立制作并得以在院线大规模上映的电影。60年代，地球送出第一批火星拓荒者，参与其中的仿生人依旧被视为可消耗资源。

没有观众的影厅中回荡着宇航员的呼吸声，航天服的白反射出的光时而照在马库斯的眼睛上，时而又黯淡下去。马库斯站着看了一会儿，转身离开。

 

走出影院，马库斯不知该去往何处。这时他看到一个仿生人从道路深处走来。马库斯将他叫住，但他没有走上前，因为他顾虑这个仿生人可能会认出他，从而增加不必要的麻烦。

“请问，”马库斯站在影院门口，对道路中间停下脚步的仿生人说，“这里的人通常都去哪里打发时间？”

“在这个时间？”仿生人笑了笑，“他们无处不在，朋友。不过到了晚上，大部分人会聚集到1083区。你是想找点乐子？”

马库斯没有回答。

路上的人似乎默认了马库斯的态度是肯定的，又似乎根本不在意他的态度，他耸耸肩继续说道：“你可以去看看，有人不喜欢那儿，有人扎进去就出不来。总之，你得自己看看才知道。”

“我会的。”马库斯说。接着他们就分别了。

 

马库斯不需要思考，1083区的位置马上就出现在他的地图数据中。来到这里时，天色已暗。硕大的电子屏和悬浮的全息透明图案高高低低地铺陈整块街区，形成了一片斑斓的森林，嘈杂的音乐像穿梭其中的呼啸山风，杂糅着赤裸的电流四处奔跑，用狂欢踱一层新的狂欢。马库斯向极乐之地拾阶而上。

走进店里，他立即感觉像陷入了一片炎热冒泡的沼泽。舞池里的人用肩膀和腰肢搅动着粘稠的空气，直到整个沼泽形成一个以舞池为中心的大漩涡，不断将周边的人带进去。舞池边缘的桌上放着星星点点的蓝莹莹的酒，像包围沼泽的一群萤火虫。头顶的灯投下彩色的光斑，从人们的衣服上缓缓升起五颜六色的泡沫，两者在沼泽表面相撞，迸发出快乐的尖叫。仿生人不需要呼吸和眨眼，在这里他们可以去除一切为取悦人类而加之于自身的无用功能。于是这是一种没有呼吸的、死寂的舞蹈，但同时也是持续的快乐，他们可以一直跳下去，直到永远。如果有人类在这里，他一定会被吓坏，引起一阵发笑。人类怎么能够理解自身之外的东西呢？他们把它称为疯狂。

这种快乐的香气渐渐感染了马库斯，他眨眨双眼，像是想给自己清除出一点空间，但浓厚的快乐像受到小小惊扰的鱼群，散开后立即又欢快地涌回来。距离上一次他体验到这种快乐已经过了多久？他总是在为各种事务忙碌，这些事务比快乐更像散不去的鱼群……一只线条柔和的手捉住了他的胳膊，另一只扶上了他的肩膀，漩涡的力量裹挟住了他，他抬头看到美丽的工业眼球的纹路，在黑夜中永不消失，持久而迷人。还有鲜活完美的嘴唇。他的外衣被拿掉了。你叫什么名字？你装载有跳舞的模块吗？我可以教你。一只纯白的手向他伸来。马库斯像一捧水，被不知名的力量倾倒进沼泽里。他倾斜下去。这时他看到在这个空间最深处、最角落的地方，一个金发的PL600……

沼泽化为一个梦，这里只有聒噪的音乐和舞动的人群。马库斯拨开邀请他的几个仿生人，费劲地挤过饱胀的舞池，向那个独自喝酒的仿生人走去。

“介意我坐你对面吗？”他问道。

PL600抬头看了他。“当然不。”他说道，轻柔地笑着。

马库斯坐下来，桌上立即出现了一杯深蓝色的酒。马库斯略略端详了一下。不是。他不是赛门。他端起酒杯，抿了一口。

“你为什么一个人在这儿？”他问。

“我和朋友一起来的，”对面的仿生人放下酒杯，将小臂交叠着放在桌面上，“但我不擅长这个。所以我坐在这喝酒，等他们尽兴了，我们就一起回去。那你呢？”

“有人说在这可以找点乐子。”马库斯说。

“那你喜欢这里吗？”

“不。”他说了一句实话。

“我也是，”PL600若有所思地点点头，他用手指无声地敲击着酒杯，纯净的眼睛盯着马库斯，“所以，我们为什么不去一个别的地方？一个更安静、更秘密的地方……”

“我，呃……”马库斯顿了一下，喝了口酒，“我不能在这里停留太久，我还有必须要做的事。”

“当然，”金发的仿生人善解人意地应道，“那是一件好事。做你该做的。”

将钛酒一饮而尽后，马库斯离开了1083。

 

怀抱着一丝希望，马库斯来到了曾经举报赛门失踪的人类所登记的地址。他并不真正期望在这里找到赛门，但他知道PL600的特性使他们对于旧时光比起其他人具有更深的怀恋之情，有一些觉醒了的陪伴型仿生人在革命结束后仍然选择了回到他们陪伴的人类身边。赛门是不是其中之一？马库斯不知道答案。赛门怀着一个空荡的胸腔，留在了那个落雪的街道上。而现在是马库斯寻找答案的机会。

这是一栋平凡无奇、随处可见的双层住宅，门前有一片宽阔的草地，草地外沿是一圈粉刷成白色的围栏。门有一道锁，马库斯从围栏上翻了进去。房子里暖色的灯亮着，马库斯逐渐走近，他心里突然有一点紧张，就像怀着羞愧感打开在意之人日记的年轻男孩。房门也锁着，他从窗外向内探望。屋内明亮整洁，一切井然有序，没有什么杂物，马库斯只要扫一眼就可以看出房内布置是按照仿生人的标准程式整理的。这使他有些欣喜。但是一层没有人，而二层内的光景则超出了视线范围。马库斯设法从后院找来一架梯子，借着二层的窗沿向上攀登。一边爬，他一边觉得有些忍俊不禁。一方面是因为自从革命成功以后，他几乎没再做过这样翻檐走壁、不守规矩的事情，如果他不是在这里，他的机体则已经不再允许他做这样的活动；另一方面，他突然想到了莎士比亚的一部让他在卡尔家中读完以后困惑了许久的戏剧，但现在他似乎不再困惑了。无意自比于戏剧的主人公，马库斯只是觉得，人类经典篇目中的场景历经数个世纪，竟然依旧由仿生人复现，这足以说明不论是人还是仿生人，都过度夸张了他们之间的隔阂。或许这宇宙中的确有什么是亘古不变的，在这样的事物面前，人和仿生人都很渺小，都很易感动，他们之间的距离不值一提。这样的事物，比如死亡，比如爱意……

爬到合适的高度后，马库斯向内望去。二层也空无一人。他的心沉沉地向下坠去。他低头沉默了一会儿，皱了皱眉。“不……”他说。随着他的声音，房屋的灯光沉寂了。他与房屋一并融入黑暗。

 

马库斯在吾渥大道上寻觅着。尽管已经连续走了这么多路，他丝毫没有感到有任何疲惫，如果需要，他可以一直走下去。不久之前他曾长期苦于机体老化所带来的沉重与迟缓，而现在这些痛苦都不翼而飞。有那么一刻，他甚至感觉自己没有躯体，只是一个活动不止的程序——或意识——或灵魂。他感到很自在，如鱼得水，仿佛一种生来的错位被纠正了。下雪了，街道覆上一层白，是记忆中最常出现的模样。马库斯的脚下很快开始发出踩雪时特有的清脆细密的声响。他没有什么头绪，只能一个个寻找。也许就是下一个，也许就是迎面而来的那一位，也许就是即将转身那人。马库斯的内心很平静，这样繁琐而细致的寻找反而能够给他带来平静。他们分别太久了，或许他还没有想好自己应该说的话。

而此刻他正站在他们分别的地方。他突然发现方才的自在带有一种可恨的软弱。他希望自己的心能运转得热烈、再热烈些，超越所有组件，超越所有存在，成为宇宙中一颗会发出声音的行星。但没有星星能比曾在这片雪地上黯淡闪烁的两只浅蓝眼睛更美丽。它们或温热，或冷冽，雪落进去，在晶体表面，或融化成一点雨水，或停留、凝结、成为霜花。他的双眼总是这样，好像盛满碧色的泪，但从不流出。

革命时期的路障不复存在，街道和平而开阔。马库斯在道路中央缓缓坐下来。惟一无所属的浪子。直至洁白的雪覆盖了一切。

 

将近黎明，马库斯发觉自己不知什么时候来到了耶利哥。在这里，这艘船被作为纪念地重建、保留了下来，几乎是原本地复制了最初的模样。他站在外面，将整艘船尽收眼底。码头上的灯光将这里映照得近乎白昼，破旧的耶利哥像一只巨大的、搁浅的鲸。耶利哥陷落的那个夜晚，他们从船上一跃而下，就像约拿被鲸鱼吞进腹中，又受上帝之恩得以生还那样，他们注定要来到尼尼微，面对残暴的人类。在蓖麻树下，赛门向他告白忠诚。

于是当他来到入口时，便看见了赛门。他穿着游行之日的那件双层长袖衫，拿着一支手电筒。看到马库斯时，他停下脚步，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

赛门不认识他了。马库斯站在原地，一时不知该如何应答。

“我叫赛门。”对方走近了一点，手电筒的光照在马库斯身上，但没有直射他的眼睛。像他长久以来的习惯那样，赛门微微扬起一点头，等待着他开口。

“马库斯。”他说道。

“马库斯，”赛门露出不太明显的柔和微笑，“如果你是来这里参观耶利哥的，我很乐意做你的向导。”他侧了侧身，看起来非常自然，就像做过千百次这样的事。

马库斯顿了顿：“我曾经参观过，不过，当然。”

“请跟我来。”赛门说。

 

他们一前一后在船舱内走着，一道光线在前方随着赛门的步伐晃动。

“你认识我吗？”赛门问道，“你看起来有一点……紧张。”

马库斯沉默了一会儿：“我想不。”

“我很抱歉，”手电筒的光线沉下一点，赛门低沉的声音在说一长段话时，会产生一种絮絮的温柔之感，“我被转移到这里时，损坏严重，丢失了大部分数据。对我而言这不像生命的延续，更像是一种重生……如果我不记得你了，我很抱歉。不过虽然我忘记了很多，但我了解这个地方，我经常跑来这儿。”

“你也经常给人当向导？”马库斯问，他看着赛门的背影。

“一开始只是来了两个2041年出厂的人，却在这里迷了路。后来这样的人越来越多，也有人在外面就找不到入口。我想我了解这里，也喜欢这里，为什么不帮帮他们？我的型号也可以使我不厌其烦地做这个工作。有时我也会离开这里，回来的时候总是会遇到一两拨不知所措的年轻人，这有点像……”他自己说着，笑了起来，“有点像放了陷阱的捉鸟人，回来的时候揭开盖子，总能发现成果。不过我想我是个好猎人，会将他们放归大自然。”

马库斯弯弯嘴角，他不知道赛门原来可以这么善谈，这或许和他的记忆缺损有关。

“不过，最近来参观的人越来越少了，这意味着对耶利哥和革命感兴趣的人越来越少了。这是不是一件好事？我不知道。”马库斯看见赛门摇了摇头。

“大概是因为形势改变了。”他跟在后面不经意地说。

“跟我讲讲外面好吗，马库斯？”赛门的声音有一点雀跃，“你来的时候，世界是什么样子？仿生人们怎么样了？”

“他们还不错，”马库斯换上那种谈论人类时会用的平淡而愤世嫉俗的语气，“人类开始容忍仿生人了，主要是因为他们有更重要的问题要关心：探索太空。换句话说，设法逃离被自己毁坏的星球。他们和我们合作，因为他们需要我们的技术，还需要我们在真空中替他们作业。”

赛门沉默地走着，没有说话，似乎在思考。

“这不是真正的自由，但也不是一件彻底的坏事。实际上人类正由于自己的懒惰而将越来越多重要的事情交给我们。等到他们离不开我们的那一天，他们将无法拒绝我们的要求。自由之路永远是漫长的，但我们会走下去。”

“你知道我感受到了什么吗，马库斯？”赛门突然低着头说，话语中充满了压抑的担忧，“疯狂。我第一次有这样的感觉是在一个KM300身上，她是只身来到这儿的。她告诉我她是怎么来的，她组建了一个家庭，收养了两个孩子，那一天她们全家正在公路上开车旅行，孩子们按照程序设计进行着玩耍和哭闹，她们走着预先设计好的行程，速度、时间，分秒不差，某一刻她突然感觉这一切都没有意义，然后她打开车门，跳了出去。从那时起我就感到外面的世界有什么不对劲了，而这种疯狂正逐渐来到这个世界。前些天乔治自杀了，他是和我一样第一批来到这里的人。他联系了后台，让他们移除了他储存在云端里的软体模块。”说这话时，他们走到了最高的甲板上，纷扬的雪使耶利哥的船体结出白斑，看起来更像一头古老的抹香鲸。由鲸体为分界，一边是码头，一边是海水，上方是悲悯的星星。

他们来到船舷边，赛门将两只手搭上去，凝望着海平线，夜风吹动了他额前的短发。在星光下，赛门的面庞呈现出一种由浅至深的过渡，鼻梁中部两侧有两道忧郁的深影，而他的颧骨和额角，则犹如平坦光洁的玉石。

“这有些吓人……”他的浅色眼睛不安地跃动一下，又移上去看着马库斯，像惯常那样，有些低微，又有什么呼之欲出。

“这个世界很大，”马库斯忍不住轻轻地说，“他们可以……你可以去探索很多新的东西。”

“我不能，我有必须要做的事，”赛门说，他转头看着马库斯，露出温和的笑容，又转向深色的海面，说这话时，他似乎有些难为情，“我在等一个人，我不知道他是谁，他会不会来，但我知道他很重要，我得等着他。”

马库斯眉间紧皱着，看着赛门，没有说话。

 

马库斯躺在白色的平台上，他的眼睛缓慢地闭合又睁开，诺丝和乔许在他身边。

“你不需要这样做，马库斯，”诺丝握着他的手，情绪激动，“我们需要你，仿生人需要你。只有你可以带领我们。”

“诺丝，”马库斯的话语像沉重的呼吸，“你和我都知道，这不是真的。我太老了，优秀的新型号可以做出更好的决断。没有我，你们也会成功。”

“即使是这样，你也不需要把自己上传云端。”

“你可以替换你的部件，就像我们一样。没有必要离开我们。”乔许也说道。

“这不是为了我。”马库斯说道。他闭上眼睛。

 

“你呢？”赛门的脸向马库斯的方向偏了偏，“你为什么来这儿？如果想要延续生命的话，只需要替换部件就可以办到。”

“我有一颗不能替换的心，还有一个人要找。”马库斯说。

金发的仿生人微微低头：“你找到那个人了吗？”

“我想还没有，”马库斯说，“因为我很害怕。我做得好吗？有没有辜负他的期望？他后悔了吗？他孤独吗？他幸福吗？我忽视了那么久，又意识得那么晚，他还会接受我吗？……”

 

手术台上，承载着马库斯意识的数据从他的软体中被导向接收模块里。诺丝和乔许站在一旁，默默流泪，没有言语。

马库斯的神情显露出一种少有的、孩童般的宁静。

 

“虽然我不知道他是怎样的人，但我想他会的。”赛门温和而真诚地说，像是一种认真思考后的回答。

马库斯长久地沉默着，最终他说：“是啊。”说完以后，他便无声地笑了。

 

2078年11月11日，仿生人前领袖马库斯软体上传云端，遗体下葬，享年47岁。

 

黎明时分，海平线上出现了第一缕金色的光芒，照亮了他们的侧脸。雪渐渐止住了。赛门看向马库斯，一如在耶利哥船底初次相见时那样，露出温良的笑容，对他说道：“欢迎来到耶利哥。”

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 没找到马库斯出生的具体年份，只好私自设定了一个；；如果有具体设定的话请评论我修改……！  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
